With the advent of newer lighting systems a variety of problems and challenges arise. For example, with halogen lights, problems attendant to high temperatures and its hazards are well known. A light emitting diode transmits light in a specific angle, and to that end the light while bright and natural is difficult to focus and intensify for normal use. With light emitting diodes, the problem has been to gather and focus enough light to make the assemblage practicable. While a light emitting diode (hereinafter LED), requires minute amounts of electricity, generates little heat, and transmits a focused beam of light, there is a recognized problem of gathering enough light so that the LED light can compete with an incandescent, halogen or even a florescent light.
Given the advantages of LED light bulbs, there have been many attempts to utilize the benefits of such bulbs while minimizing the problems. Therefore, some users have constructed a lighting assemblage incorporating a series of LEDS, either as a strip of lights or as a geometrically set out area or lights.
To that end, the prior art discloses a series of reflectors that utilize the following physical parameters: (1) a cup shaped mirrored surface (2) one or more light emitting diodes and either a single cavity or a series of honey-combed cavities adapted to accept each LED.
Often times the light includes a series of LED's with a single reflective chamber wall. It as an alternate embodiment in the prior art that a honeycomb type reflector and light is most desirable. It should be noted that the honeycomb assemblage is constructed as a single light housed in a single reflector.